Nuestro encuentro en París
by Suki90
Summary: Yūichirō Hyakuya es un talentoso pintor que últimamente no tenía inspiración para pintar sus cuadros. Decide ir a París en busca de inspiración. Allí conocerá a Shinoa Hiragi, quién se convertirá en su inspiración al enseñarle a observar el interior de las cosas y no su exterior.


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo: Nuestro encuentro en París  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –  
 **A** viso: **Narración en primera persona**

* * *

 **R** esumen: Yūichirō Hyakuya es un talentoso pintor que últimamente no tenía inspiración para pintar sus cuadros. Decide ir a París en busca de inspiración. Allí conocerá a Shinoa Hiragi, quién se convertirá en su inspiración al enseñarle a observar el interior de las cosas y no su exterior.

* * *

 **Nuestro encuentro en París  
** **Capítulo único**

* * *

Hay muchas personas que piensan que el ser pintor es una profesión sencilla, ya que realmente no implica grandes responsabilidades como lo haría cualquier otro trabajo, ya sea de negocios o de cualquier otra índole.

Sin embargo, cualquier pintor, ya sea amateur o profesional, puede refutar completamente ese tipo de argumentos. Pintar no es sencillo. Uno puede decir que es sólo tomar un pincel, poner algo de pintura en el lienzo y listo.

Pero no, esto no es así de fácil. El arte no es sólo pintar, no es sólo pasar algo de la realidad al lienzo, se trata de plasmar, de transmitir sentimientos, emociones que lleguen a la gente y los transporte a otro mundo, sea cual sea la obra de arte que estén viendo.

— Y lamentablemente eso es lo que no he podido lograr en estos últimos meses —me dije en susurro mientras salía del aeropuerto de la ciudad de París, en donde espero poder recuperar aquello que siento que he perdido.

* * *

Después de haberme establecido en el modesto departamento que renté, decidí salir a recorrer la ciudad; es temprano, por lo que era un crimen no recorrer las calles en busca de inspiración. Así que tomé mis cosas y fui en busca de lo que requería. París es una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo, por lo que encontrar inspiración no debe ser un gran reto.

Así que al salir me dirijo a la primera parada, la cual es la misma para todos los turistas que vienen a la ciudad: La Torre Eiffel, una de las tantas maravillas de esta ciudad, sino es que la primera y más importante. Y sin duda alguna, su simple pero a la vez complicada estructura hace que el paisaje se vea más precioso de lo que comúnmente es.

Observo con detenimiento el lugar y sonrío, parece que es el lugar perfecto para comenzar; así que tomo mis cosas, las coloco en su lugar y comienzo a realizar los bosquejos de lo que tengo frente a mí, añadiendo no sólo edificios, sino que también a las personas que pasaban que, sin que se dieran cuenta, estaban siendo plasmadas en un lienzo donde quedarían inmortalizados por la eternidad.

Pasan las horas y puedo darme cuenta de que ya pasa el medio día, el sol está muy fuerte en donde estoy… pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es poder pintar y sentir que este cuadro no será un más. No obstante, una vez pienso en eso, esa sensación comienza a apoderarse de mí y detengo el pincel para observar lo que llevo pintado.

Es hermoso, aunque ahora le falten detalles, lo que veo en mi cuadro es precioso, pero…

— Algo…

—…le falta —dijo alguien por detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome.

Me giro rápidamente para poder ver a quien me interrumpió de la nada, pero al hacerlo me topo con una joven de cabellos lavanda, estatura baja y vestimenta casual, ni muy elegante ni muy simple, sólo sencillo. Sus ojos marrones, los cuales expresaban una enorme seriedad, veían con detenimiento lo que aún era un trabajo incompleto.

— ¿Quién…?

— Es un trabajo precioso, Hyakuya-san —comenzó ella—, pero parece como que algo le falta, ¿no? —me cuestionó, aunque no dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Levemente molesto por la casualidad con la que me hablaba, cierro los ojos y comienzo a guardar mis cosas. No es por nada, pero cuando pinto prefiero que no me hablen o desconcentren, y menos en este momento en que lo que más necesito es espacio para poder encontrarme de nuevo. Esto es lo malo de ser alguien famoso... todo el mundo te reconoce y no te deja en paz.

— Eso es obvio, porque aún no está terminado —le respondo mientras continúo guardando las cosas y limpiando mis pinceles. Y ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿cómo demonios sabe japonés? Estuve a punto de preguntarle pero ella volvió a hablar.

— No lo digo por eso realmente. Es sólo que se siente… ¿vacío? —expresó ella, logrando captar mi atención rápidamente. Cuando regreso mi mirada hacia ella es que finalmente me topo con sus marrones ojos, los cuales expresan mucha seriedad, pero a la vez profundidad.

Era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así. No por el color, sino… por la forma en que me miraba. Era como si… pudiera ver lo que tenía dentro de mi alma, ¿quizá?

Nah, eso era exagerar mucho.

— ¿Vacio? —le pregunto, tratando de evitar seguir en mis pensamientos— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La joven me sonríe levemente— Pues a eso, vacío. No siento nada al ver esta pintura, por más hermosa que esta sea aunque aún no esté completado —expresó ella mientras volvía a ver la pintura—. Pareciera como si no tuviera vida.

— Vida… —susurro mientras veo mi obra, y es cuando lo hago que por alguna extraña razón… lo veo gris. Y no es porque aún esté en proceso de pintado, sólo que… lo que ha dicho esta chica comienza a cobrar algo de sentido.

Un paisaje es precioso, pero lo que lo hace hermoso es la vida que esta te transmite por sí misma, sin nada más que adorne su esplendor más que sus mismos elementos. Y cuando veo mi cuadro no siento…

—… nada —susurro de nuevo—. Entiendo…

Después de aquel comentario, un repentino silencio se forma entre los dos. No sé qué hacía o qué pensaba la joven que se posó a mi lado de la nada, pero mis pensamientos giraban en torno al comentario que me hizo. Sabía que no estaba logrando transmitir lo que quería a la hora de pintar pero… no pensé que realmente no hubiera nada dentro de mi trabajo… ¿Estaré perdiendo el amor por lo que hago? ¿Será que me estoy cansando?

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños y miro el pincel que había en una de mis manos, como si al hacerlo la inspiración viniera a mi mente mágicamente.

— _Tengo que seguir buscando… debo encontrar mi musa, lo que me inspire… —_ pienso con determinación antes de comenzar a recoger lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Ya se va? ¿No va a terminar la pintura? —me preguntó la muchacha, así que seguía ahí.

Me giro de nueva cuenta para verla— Puedo terminarla en casa, mi memoria es buena —le digo secamente, no me interesaba tener una conversación más larga con ella. De hecho con nadie—. Me voy, que te vaya bien —y sin decirle nada más me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir buscando lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo…

— Si le interesa… conozco un buen lugar que le puede ayudar con su problema de inspiración —comentó ella desde atrás, logrando así que me detuviera.

¿Ayudar con mi problema de inspiración…? — ¿Qué puedes saber tú? —si bien es verdad que lidio con ese pequeño problema, que alguien más me lo recalque no es algo que me agrade mucho—. ¿Eres artista?

— No.

— ¿Practicas alguna rama del arte?

— No.

— Entonces no digas nada —le digo con molestia—. Si no estás involucrada en ninguna rama artística dudo mucho que puedas ayudarme.

De pronto, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, sustituyendo aquella profunda seriedad que vi antes.

— Pero aún así logré acertar con su problema, ¿no es así, Hyakuya Yūichirō-san? —ese tonito burlón no me está gustando nada. ¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es esta muchachita?— Vamos, confíe un poco en alguien que lo único que quiere es ayudarlo a seguir con su trabajo. Tal vez no estoy involucrada directamente con la realización de las obras de arte, pero si conozco al respecto.

— ¿Qué tanto puedes saber? —le pregunté, obviando el hecho de que me pedía que confiara en una desconocida. Por sentido común no confías en nadie que apenas conoces, pero pareciera como si mi cerebro hubiera omitido eso.

Dándome la espalda, la muchacha comienza a caminar— Bueno, trabajo en el Museo de Louvre desde hace varios años, por lo que el conocimiento teórico por lo menos lo tengo —me explicó. Así que ahora salía con que trabajaba en el famoso Museo de Louvre, ¿cómo esperaba que creyera eso? ¿Era sínica acaso?

Pero por más loco que pudiera parecer, mis pies habían comenzado a moverse y comencé a seguirla. Era totalmente absurdo, ¿cómo podía estar siguiendo a una completa desconocida a quien sabe donde me fuera a llevar? Bien, digamos que le creo eso de que trabaja en el Louvre, eso no quiere decir que realmente pueda ayudarme, a veces ni siquiera un artista puede ayudar a otro…

Entonces, ¿qué podría saber esta muchacha?

Pasamos por varios puntos interesantes de la ciudad que me parecían buenos sitios para ponerme a dibujar o bosquejar un rato… sin embargo los pasamos todos sin siquiera detenernos un segundo, lo que me pareció demasiado raro. De hecho esos puntos eran otros que yo tenía planeado recorrer hoy una vez terminara con la Torre.

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando en calles un poco más antiguas, donde casi no transitaba mucha gente. ¿A dónde demonios me estaba llevando esta niña?

— Oye, hace rato que pasamos buenos lugares, ¿a dónde me estás llevando niña? —le pregunté molesto, logrando así que la muchacha se girara hacia mí y me viera con una sonrisa, no burlona, pero definitivamente no era como la que me mostró enfrente de la Torre.

— Lo llevo a un lugar que los artistas siempre terminan ignorando… el verdadero corazón de París, Yuu-san —me respondió. Espera, ¡¿me dijo Yuu-san?!

— Oye, oye… —siseo con molestia mientras continúo siguiéndola a través de las calles. Realmente me estaba molestando no saber a dónde íbamos… no obstante, también comenzaba a sentirme algo atraído por la arquitectura de esta parte de la ciudad.

Al ver esos edificios, podías… de alguna forma, transportarte a la época dorada de esa sección de la ciudad, cuando las calles estaban congestionadas de personas y de pequeños puestos. Una época en la que sin duda debió ser muy interesante vivir.

De pronto, y sin darme cuenta, comienzo a escuchar un poco de música.

— ¿Escuchas eso? —le pregunté una vez que me detuve, tratando de detectar de dónde provenía aquella música.

— Oh, parece que ya comenzó la fiesta —expresó ella antes de venir hacia mí y jalarme del brazo, logrando que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas—. Vamos, es por aquí —me dijo.

— ¡Oye, espera un segundo…! —le grité.

Pero ella no me escuchó y continuó caminando. Dimos varias vueltas algunas de las ahora estrechas calles de la parte antigua de París y de pronto, comencé a escuchar con mayor claridad la música, y no sólo eso… también había risas y murmullos.

Después de algunos minutos, que para mi fueron muchísimos, llegamos a un espacio más grande. Ahí, en done había una vieja fuente, que aun funcionaba, se encontraban muchas personas, desde niños hasta adultos mayores disfrutando de lo que parecía ser una pequeña pero a la vez agradable fiesta.

— Hé, regarde! Mademoiselle Shinoa est arrivé! (¡Hey, miren, la Señorita Shinoa llegó!)

— ¿Mademoiselle? —digo antes de ver cómo un pequeño niño de rubio cabello y ojos verdes se acerca a la muchacha que ahora sé se llama Shinoa, que fue lo único que pude entender. Ahora todo tiene sentido, es un nombre japonés.

— Mademoiselle!

Agachándose a la altura del niño, Shinoa recibe el fuerte abrazo del pequeño— Jean Paul…! Comment êtes-vous, petit prince? (¿Cómo estás pequeño principe?)

— Je vais bien maintenant que vous êtes ici! (¡Estoy bien ahora que estás aquí!)

Mientras ellos hablaban no sé qué tanta cosa, yo me quedé ahí, observando. Se podía ver que se estaban divirtiendo mucho, era un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad con toda esa gente que seguramente no apreciaría estas pequeñas celebraciones. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender qué era lo que Shinoa quería mostrarme aquí.

No creo que me haya traído sólo para ser parte de la fiesta, ¿o sí?

— Jean Paul, je dois parler à ce gars ici. Dans un instant, je vais avec vous, d'accord? (Jean Paul, necesito hablar con este chico de aquí. En un momento iré contigo, ¿sí?) —parece que Shinoa le dijo algo sobre mí, porque ella y el niño voltearon a verme.

— D'accord! J'espère rester à la fête, Monsieur! (¡De acuerdo! ¡Espero que se quede en la fiesta, señor!) —realmente no sé lo que el niño me dijo, pero yo sólo asentí antes de que este se fuera corriendo con los otros niños.

Una vez que el pequeño se fue, Shinoa se enderezó y posó sus manos detrás de su espalda— Así que, japonesa que sabe hablar Francés, ¿eh?

— Por supuesto, tienes que aprender a hablar el idioma del lugar donde vas a vivir —me dijo ella con tranquilidad, sin dejar de ver a los niños jugar.

— Pues de no ser por tu nombre, hubiera creído que eras francesa que sabe japonés. Realmente no tienes pinta nipona —le confieso, ya no hablándole tan hostil, el hecho de haber cómo trató al niño todo el tiempo… de alguna forma me hizo bajar un poco la guardia. Alguien que tiene malas intenciones no puede tratar así a un menor.

Ante mi comentario, Shinoa me ve de reojo y sonríe levemente— Bueno, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Creo que tengo ascendencia europea, pero realmente no te sabría decir.

Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón dio un leve vuelco— Bueno, tampoco es que me importe mucho —le digo, evitando su mirada—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? No creo que haya sido para disfrutar de la fiesta.

— En parte~… Como me invitaron a esta pequeña reunión y me dijeron que podía traer a mi pareja… pues dije, ¿por qué no llevar al primer tonto que me siga? —me dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a ella.

— Oye… —en serio que esta niña me está sacando de quicio cada vez más.

— Pero también… pensé que este ambiente más natural y menos estético podría servirte, Yuu-san —me dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiese salir, logrando que mi molestia disminuyera—. No sé si realmente esto te ayude a recuperar la inspiración que necesitas, pero creo que puede servirte más que un paisaje tan común y tan reciclado. Tampoco es que desmerite la vista de la actual París, es preciosa… pero siento que esta parte de la ciudad, que tanto tiene para mostrar… nunca es tomada en cuenta —me confiesa con seriedad mientras ambos nos quedamos viendo cómo la gente se divertía con tranquilidad en aquel escondido espacio.

— Entiendo… —susurro mientras continúo viendo aquel escenario. Si lo veíamos objetivamente, el lugar no tenía mucho para mostrar… aunque era verdad que el ambiente y las personas lo hacían ver como un lugar interesante. Suelto un suspiro y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa. Busco un lugar donde sentarme y saco mi cuaderno.

— ¿Qué haces? —me pregunta.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —le respondo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella de nuevo— No sé qué pueda salir, ni si aquí está lo que busco pero… al menos algo puedo sacar de este lugar para más adelante —confieso, mientras comienzo a mover mi lápiz.

De alguna forma sentí que Shinoa iba a responder algo, porque de reojo la vi abrir la boca, pero de pronto la voz del pequeño rubio resonó a lo lejos, como llamándola. Ambos nos vimos una vez más y sin decirnos nada nos sonreímos antes de que esta se fuera corriendo hasta donde estaba el pequeño de ojos verdes.

La seguí con la mirada y no pude evitar ver cada facción que esta niña hacia cuando estaba con el pequeño. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve observándola desde que me dejó, pude observar un sinfín de expresiones apoderarse de su rostro.

¿Cómo? No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo lo sé. Y tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que el lugar era realmente común y sin nada especial, cuando ella estaba en el centro, rodeada de todos los niños y algunos adultos mayores, Shinoa resplandecía con fuerza, como si su sola presencia hiciera que esa pequeña y escondida plaza superara con creces la vista de cualquiera otra fuente que vi durante el recorrido hasta aquí.

Y, sin darme cuenta, mi cuaderno comenzó a llenarse de bocetos de escenas en donde Shinoa estaba jugando con los niños o platicando con los adultos mayores. Eran retratos sencillos, pero que a la vez reflejaban mucha naturalidad… y vida.

Me quedé observando aquellos dibujos por un buen rato, y mientras lo hacía, podía sentir cómo estas me proyectaban hacia ese momento en específico. La sencillez y naturalidad de aquellas expresiones en los rostros de los involucrados lo hacía posible.

Cuando alzo mi mirada, esta se topa con la de Shinoa, quien seguía bailando con el pequeño niño que anteriormente vino a recibirla. Por unos cuantos segundos el mundo se movió en cámara lenta, permitiéndome así ver otra facción de su rostro. Nos sonreímos.

Una vez que el mundo vuelve a girar normalmente, nuestros ojos se despegan y vuelven a posarse sobre lo que estábamos haciendo.

Por unos segundos veo mi cuaderno, y al hacerlo no puedo evitar sentirme tranquilo, e inspirado…

Creo, que finalmente encontré a mi musa.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, se supone que esto iba ser parte del reto de "Universo Alterno", pero por cuestiones de trabajo no pude subirlo. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño y rápido AU que escribí. Me divertí pensando en todo esto y en lo que pudiera pasar después, pero sinceramente dudo mucho hacerle una continuación. Veamos si la inspiración llega luego. Y disculpen si lo que está en Francés está mal, si lo está… ¡Fue Google traductor!

Espero que les guste.

¡Saludines!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
